Prom
by Ferrero
Summary: Sequel to 'School' by request of Wait For The Stars. Starts where 'School' left off. I suggest you read 'School' first. Their school is holding a prom, and Fang asks Max, taking no chances, and now, the prom is action packed. FAX.
1. On Arrival

Max P.O.V.

**A/N Bored, bored, bored.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Even a month later, we were still outcasts. I made Fang wear a cap to school (he said 'no' and I threatened to break up, but I'd never do that) to hide his increasingly long hair.

The school had sent a letter to students fifteen and above (and that was before I got Fang to wear a cap) to inform us that there would be a prom about a month later. It said that there would be two ordinary students chosen to be Prom King and Prom Queen, so that would make them EXTRAordinary. Jeez, both Fang and I were already extraordinary, what with wings and all. Iggy flatly refused to go, but we still dragged him and left him somewhere on his own anyway. Fang politely asked me out with his famous posh waiter accent and I accepted. Like, what do you want me to do?

Since we were going to the prom, I decided that Fang should have a change in hairstyle, so I dragged him to the hairdresser Nudge had dragged me to after school the day before the prom. His hair was about ten centimeter a strand and that was very long. This time, it was I who was giving the instructions and Fang was the victim, sitting on the chair without moving an inch. I had the hairdresser cut his hair until no strand touched his ear except for the hair at the front right of his face, which I asked the hair dresser to leave alone to give him the 'hot & mysterious' look. Fang liked it, alright.

Then I got Fang off the chair and settled myself in there. I got the hairdresser to cut my hair to only two layers (I had been reading up on the terms just before I dragged Fang's butt to the hair dresser), the longer layer just below my shoulder and the shorter one just above it. I got the hairdresser to streak my hair black again, because the black streaks from the visit to the hairdresser before hadn't been low enough to hack off completely. I paid for my haircut and Fang paid for his, then we walked out of the hairdresser hand in hand.

We searched high and low for a dress shop so I could get a freaking dress. I found the perfect one, but kept it a secret and didn't show it to Fang. Not even the color. I then whisked Fang off to another shop where they sold tuxedos. Tux weren't much of a great deal, so Fang let me see it. Big deal. So we went to our respective homes after a kiss and started dreaming of the perfect prom.

-------------------------------

On the prom day, there was no school, so Ella, Nudge and Angel had volunteered to doll me up, and against my better judgment, I let them. Okay, so what if I looked like a top model after they were done? They had just let me keep my hair down but curled a few strands into ringlets. I glanced at the mirror, ready to find a monster reflected in there, but I looked wonderful. They had put a light, red blush over my cheeks and a faint black eye shadow at my eyelids. Nudge forced on a pair of clip on fake diamond earrings (which looked quite real) and I was ready to go except for the dress.

So I pulled it on and it matched my make up perfectly. The dress was strapless, but it hid my wings well, and it had two layers. The bottom layer was red gauze which fluffed up a little at the bottom. The upper layer was black velvet and from both the front and back view, it looked like it had been slashed by a knife, leaving an uneven, frayed, cutting for a rim, and it revealed a triangular shape of the red gauze underneath. As always, I wore a pair of shorts, but underneath the dress. As an extra, Angel fitted a sparkling tiara on my hair a little to the left.

Fang was so gonna faint is he saw me like this. When I walked down the steps to get into mum's car so she could drive me to school, Gazzy wolf whistled and whispered to Iggy not-so softly, "Man, if only you could see her." Iggy said mock seriously, already in his tux ready to go to the prom, "Gaz, she's Fang's girl, and Fang's girls are always untouchable." I rolled my eyes and got into the front seat of the car. Iggy had insisted occupying the back seat so he could 'lie down and give his eyes a rest'. But for goodness sake, the guy's blind and his eyes aren't even working anymore!

I had arranged for Fang to be my escort, and I was to meet him outside the hall. As I neared the hall, I saw a swarm of girls around a tall black head, of whom I took to be Fang. Slowly, I walked towards him, but he was too busy trying to get rid of the girls to notice me. Then suddenly, as if hearing my footsteps, he turned sharply towards me, glasses gone. I grinned at him and he almost fell over. Recovering, he made his way towards me, "Ah, here's my date." He stuck out a hand and I took it graciously. I had to admit, he looked extra hot today.

He grasped my hand and whispered into my ear, "You look positively stunning, and I'm one stunned little fang." I chuckled and swatted his arm. He smiled at me and we walked through the doors of the hall, amidst people staring at us. Accidentally, lost in our own world, we bumped into Yvonne, the school's most popular chick. She turned to us, ready to scold, but her face softened when she saw Fang, and as if I weren't there, asked, "How do you do, handsome?"

"Fine, thank you," Fang mumbled. He looked so cute at the moment that I couldn't resist the urge to just peck his lips, and I did just that. Yvonne sneered at me and leered, "So, he's taken, huh." Then her face changed and directed her question towards Fang, "What's your name?"

"Nicholas, the outcast," I said simply for him, "You mean you never noticed?" and led him to the drinks table, leaving a stock still, statue like Yvonne standing in the middle of the entrance. Fang sniggered, "That'll teach her a lesson."

Suddenly, one guy came up to me and asked, "Care for a dance?" I hadn't noticed that the music had started playing. "No," I said, but got whisked off to the dance floor by that guy anyway. He wasn't in the least bit like Fang. He was a lot shorter, and he had light brown hair. He was plump and ugly, to sum it all up. I tried to break away but his grip only tightened. I felt fear start to grip my heart when suddenly, someone shouted, "Let go of her, now!"

Ah, here's comes my prince charming on his black wings.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter's going up.**


	2. Prom King and Queen

Max P.O.V.

**A/N Last chapter of the two!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The whole hall came to a standstill and everybody started at us. "Oh yeah? And who's going to make me do that, pretty boy?" The guy gripped my hand harder. "I will," Fang said simply.

"And who are you to tear me away from this chick?" the short guy said. I felt my eyes go wide. _Chick? _Fang then said like I did before, though I knew that inside, he was boiling, "Nicholas, the outcast." Everybody sucked in their breaths. They didn't expect an outcast to be this hot, did they? Then added, "Is here to tear Kathryn, another outcast, away from you, you short, ugly pig!" With that, Fang tore at that guy and punched him square in the face. Shocked at the sudden attack, he released me and I ran to Fang, leaning onto him for support, my breathing ragged. "You know," Fang whispered, "you could give him a blow yourself." I grinned at him and looked at the guy. He was standing up, by then.

Swiftly, I swung my left foot into his face, my shoe heel making contact with his blubbery face. Treating this as a fight with Erasers, I punched him once in the stomach and returned to Fang. "Good shot," he said. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. We didn't notice it, but the hall was still silent. Suddenly, it was broken by a girl shouting hysterically, "I don't believe this! We shunted away the hottest guy ever on Earth!" Then more hysterical shouting by more hysterical girls issued. Then a guy started, "That pretty girl was an outcast? We're so losing our taste, man!" Then more guys started shouting. I rolled my eyes and together, me and Fang dragged the guy (who was barely conscious) to the entrance of the hall and left him there.

When we came back, the school was already submitting its votes for Prom King and Prom Queen. Not wanting to be left out, Fang and I each made a vote: Each other. Then we slipped the pieces of papers into the boxes.

The music played as the two Head pupils counted the votes. Fang asked me up for a dance, and a dance turned into eight dances. By the end of the dance session, both Fang and I were tired and sweating like mad, but extremely happy. I kissed him before we took a seat beside each other at the back of the many chairs that had been set up not long ago, together with two thrones one the stage which I'm sure were made of flimsy cardboard.

"The results are out," the head boy said, "And this year is not an exception to the tradition."

Confused, I asked Fang, "What's the tradition?"

"The Prom King has to kiss the Prom Queen," he said slowly.

"We have a clear winner for the Prom King here who had taken up about ninety-nine percent of the votes," the head said. I turned to Fang, "Whoever he is, he's got to be real hot." Fang slapped my hand lightly and pretended to be offended. I kissed him briefly to get him to put off the act.

"The Prom King of this year is, drum roll please," the head boy said, "Nicholas!" I looked at Fang, horrified. _If the Fang has to kiss the Prom Queen, and I'm sure I'm not going to be the Prom Queen, I think I'm going to die!_ Numbly, Fang shared the same look and slowly walked up to the stage, received his sash and mystery gift stiffly, then sat on the larger throne.

"And the Prom Queen, winning the only other candidate by one vote," the head boy said. Yvonne made a move to stand up. I've been told that she had won the role of Prom Queen two times in a row already ever since she qualified to go to the Prom. Mentally calculating, I came to the conclusion that a seventeen year old girl is pining hopelessly for a fifteen year old guy. "Yvonne."

Now my day of horror was complete. Fang was to kiss Yvonne?! On stage, Fang looked desperate, but Yvonne looked like Christmas had come early. The head boy put the sash over Yvonne's head, and just as he was about to hand her mystery gift, which was wrapped in black paper, the head girl rushed up to him and whispered something into his ear, then handed him two pieces of paper.

The head boy tucked the mystery gift under his arm and cleared his throat, "Apparently, two of the votes for the other candidate got lost. So I now declare Prom Queen…"

Yvonne looked like she was about to blow up with rage. Hmm, it was interesting to watch her face go from white, to green, to red, to blue, to purple. It was like watching an absurd cartoon. Then she grasped the sash, threw it on the ground and stomped out of the hall. Ha, must be a great disappointment to lose the title of Prom Queen after two years of being one. After all, they say 3 is a magic number.

Someone poked me. I looked at her. "What?"

"You're Kathryn, right?" she asked. I nodded, since I probably wouldn't be heard over the din the whole school was making for some crazy reasons. Then she said, "Well, good news for you, you're Prom Queen!"

I am? I looked up the stage and at Fang. He was grinning like mad. Okay, so maybe I was. Slowly, I made my way to the head boy to receive whatever there was to receive. Bending my head, the head boy draped the sash over me. He had earlier flattened it out with his hand. Then he passed me the gift. Smiling madly, I walked to the throne and sat down. Then the head boy said, "The tradition."

I glanced at Fang. He glanced at me. We looked at the head boy, then got off our thrones and walked towards each other. Fang placed an arm around my waist and leaned forward, causing me to bend my back backwards. Then he positioned his other arm just below my neck and leaned forward further. Tilting back, I smiled flirtingly at him. He grinned and pressed his lips firmly to mine, and the whole hall burst into applause.

-----------------------------------

When we got back home, well, me and Iggy to our home and Fang to his, Iggy started spouting some crap about the Prom King and Queen thing, making it over dramatic. But still, Ella, Nudge and Angel decided to stick a nail into my bedroom wall so I could hang the sash up.

Rolling my eyes, I got up to change out of the dress and then unfolded my wings. Sighing contently, I picked up the mystery gift and unwrapped it. Guess what was inside? A necklace with an hawk pendant. Like, how did the school know my life was one messy flying journey?

The next day, I'm going to make Fang fly with me in the moonlight. No flock, just me and Fang.

* * *

**A/N The end.**


End file.
